


Under the Stars

by senpaiskisses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaiskisses/pseuds/senpaiskisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Sehun, road trips are anything but eventful or exciting- but with Luhan they seem near bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

Sehun’s legs rested lazily on the car’s dashboard with his eyes partly closed as he leaned against the car’s window. A large array of chip bags, luggage, maps, brochures, blankets, magazines, and other various items sat in the back of the car. In the driver’s seat sat Luhan, who had his hands griped firmly on the steering wheel and his eyes fixed on the dark, never-ending road before them. 

"Hey…" Sehun uttered, slowly opening his eyes. “Are you sure we’re not lost?" Luhan pressed his lips together in a line as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I’m just following what the map says…" he replied, still keeping his eyes on the dark road. After being in a relationship for about three months, Luhan suggested that he and Sehun take a trip to a more rural and relaxing part of Korea to spend some quality time together. Unfortunately, for the both of them, Luhan had the attention the size of an ant and was bad with directions. Sehun knew this and, in the back of his mind, knew that taking a road trip was a bad idea. 

They’d been on the road for hours and Sehun could feel himself losing patience with how gullible Luhan could be with buying outdated maps and directions. 

After driving down a long path, the sound of waves crashing against a surface was heard. Sehun’s dark eyes opened completely as he looked out of his window. It was completely pitch black outside, yet he could hear the ocean and its frequent and rhythmic waves crash against the sand. 

"Hey, let’s stop here." he suggested. 

"Are you sure you want to make a stop, we’re almost-"

"I’m sure. Let’s stop here, just for a little while." 

With a small smile, Luhan stopped the car in the road that sat right by the dry sand. Grabbing Luhan’s hand, Sehun walked down into the sand and sat near the water- just close enough for it to touch their now bare feet. 

"You know, I can’t see a thing out here…" Sehun started, his voice mellow. “But somehow I can already tell that it’s beautiful." 

"I didn’t know you liked the sea." 

"Yeah, I love it. I don’t know why, but it reminds me a lot of home. N-Not that I don’t feel at home with you or everyone else it’s just that- well- sometimes it’s okay to get a little homesick, right?" 

"Yeah, it’s fine… Sometimes I get a little bit homesick too." Luhan stretched out his legs more into the water and laid on his back. Sehun noticed this and decided to join in- feeling the wet sand in his hair and the water clinging to his pants was uncomfortable- to say the least. 

"But when I feel homesick, I just think of how far we’ve come. And how proud people back home would be. I just remember that I’m fighting for them- for everyone else and you too." 

Sehun could feel his cheeks heat up as his lips curled into a smile and he let out an airy chuckle signifying that he had no idea how to respond to something like that. He looked up at the glowing stars and the moon above that reflected off of the water. 

"The sky’s beautiful tonight…" he took note of quietly. 

"I’m glad I’m here to appreciate it with you." Luhan said not-all-too-smoothly so Sehun couldn’t help but snicker at how embarrassingly bad that came out. He wrapped his arms around Luhan’s waist and Luhan moved closer to Sehun, his face now buried in his chest. 

"That was really corny." he said, running a hand through Luhan’s brown hair. 

"I try my best, okay. Don’t criticize me." Luhan responded, his voice muffled by the fabric of Sehun’s t-shirt. Sehun laid his chin on the top of Luhan’s head and soon- the two ended up falling asleep under the stars. 

Though, Sehun could have sworn he heard “Saranghaeyo" being said in a sweet and hushed voice before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
